


Naming

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Drabbles of Asgard [3]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Babies!, Finger-painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn discuss baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my roleplay account on Tumblr,

“How about ‘Orkan?” Loki suggested with a smirk, dipping his finger into the paint pot beside him and a drawing a thin, purple line that followed the curves of Sigyn’s shoulders.

Their child wasn’t due to be born for a month or so, and the couple had retreated to the cabin in the country for the remainder of the pregnancy. Today, they were spending the afternoon outside, enjoying the last of the good weather and contemplating the name of their firstborn. They were both naked from the waist up, painting each other in the sunshine.

Sigyn shifted her hips, positioning her legs more comfortably around Loki’s body so that her considerable belly was cradled between them. Sigyn smeared a streak of green across her husband’s eyes and down the right side of his face with a smile. “No, sir. Not Orkan.”

“Orkan Lokason, it’s perfect.” Loki told her, dragging three lines of violet down her chin and neck and connecting them to the marks already on her shoulders. “It would describe any son of ours.”

“You are so sure it will be a son.”

“Orkan Lokadottir works too.”

“I like Rúna.” She said as she traced his collar bones with paint, bringing them to a point at the center of his chest.

“You are so sure it will be a daughter.”

“They could be neither,” Sigyn reached out for Loki’s hands, which were resting on her knees, and brought them gently to the sides of her belly. The child within jumped at his touch and Sigyn gave a little smiling wince.

Loki had avoided physical contact with that part of her body, for fear of doing harm to it. At least, more harm than he’d caused by siring the child in the first place. Now, he could not deny it. There was a sensation like falling in his stomach, terrifying but thrilling, and he felt tethered to the ground by the warm skin beneath his palms.

“Or both. We can only hope they’ll be healthy.” She continued, raking four paint-covered fingers from Loki’s eyebrow to hairline. “Names can come later.”

He bent his head close to Sigyn’s belly and spoke loud enough for both mother and baby to hear.

“You know, little one, your older brothers and sisters gave themselves their own names. They spoke them on the wind and in the trees before they were born, perhaps you could do the same, yes?” He felt something small press against his hand, a tiny hand or a little foot. “Seeing as your mother and I cannot agree on what to name you.”

“Feels like a plan, dearest.” Sigyn said, smiling.

“I’ll still call you ‘Orkan’, because it suits you already.”


End file.
